custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724/Zweite Diskussion
center|250pxDas ist meine neue Diskussion, falls du die alte suchst dann klicke [[Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724 (Erste Diskussion)|'hier']] Kategorin Verlinkung Ist es möglich, zu einer Kategorie einen Link zu erstellen? Wenn ich Kategorie: Skorpi63 schreibe, wird es eingeordnet -_- Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:25, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Du machst doch bestimmt zu allen deinen Charakteren eine selbsterstellte Vorlage, z. B. Vorlage: Ein unglücklicher Matoraner, dann musst du einfach bei deinen Vorlagen unten hinschreiben Kategorie: Skorpi63 center|100px 12:28, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Dark Mirror Nath: aah ich dachte du bist bei Fanfic also? bioniclemaster72: jetzt bin ich es Nath: ich bin bei FF rausgegangen bioniclemaster72: achso Nath: also... bioniclemaster72: gehst du dann mit deinen beiden zu bima und co? Nath: Sie wollten ja mit aufn s�hen bioniclemaster72: wie bitte? Nath: In deiner Geschichte wollten meine mit aufn S�en kontinent um teridax zu stoppen bioniclemaster72: ja, aber in deiner geschichte steht, dass sie sich mit bima beraten wollen Nath: nein das will ich deswegen habe ich unterbrochen um hier zu chatten bioniclemaster72: asoo. Ok dann stoppen wir zuerst Teridax und Dume Nath: h�e ich "bioniclemaster724" schreiben sollen? v wie soll das vonstatten gehen bioniclemaster72: ja, das wäre ein bisschen klarer gewesen ähmmm... Sollen wir die Toa Zokah mit einbeziehen oder weglassen? Nath: Rein! ich will sie mitnejhmen in meine Welt XD Ich vertsh das mit der Sonne nich so ganz bioniclemaster72: ok, dann können wir es ja so machen, dass Teridax und Dume gerade auftauche, als die Toa Zokah das Rathaus wiederaufbauen Nath: okay bioniclemaster72: Das mit der Sonne kommt nicht in die Geschichte, weil die Wintersonnenwende ja vor ein paar tagen war. Sie passiert nur einmal im Jahr Nath: und was is das? ich check das mit den wenden nicht bioniclemaster72: wenn es bei den bionicle winter wird, dann legt sich die Kälte über die Sonne, das heißt die Sonne ist für ein paar minuten lang ungeschützt. Und wenn das so ist kann sie zerstört werden. Das geht aber nur vom südlichen Kontinent aus. Nath: und was wollen die zwei dann in olda? und wo sind die Heldchen aus The nether world? Sent at 11:29 am on Sunday. bioniclemaster72: die helden von der Unterwelt haben den südlichen Kontinent zerstört und gingen deshalb auf den westlichen, sie haben die Toa Zokah beauftragt den Kontinent wiederaufzubauen. Nath: Und wieso will terry die sonne eiglich puttmachen? bioniclemaster72: Sie gehen nach Olda Nui weil dort die Makuta erschaffen wurden, und wenn sie die Quelle finden werden die Makuta stärker Nath: sorry fuer so viele fragen bioniclemaster72: damit er an die macht kommt Nath: und was w� WENN er sie zerst�h�e? bioniclemaster72: dann gibt es kein licht mehr und er ist der herrscher Nath: achso gut ausgedacht also weiter im text terry und Dume kommen an ... ... und treffen die zokah und dann ?? bioniclemaster72: dann gibt es wieder einen kampf oder? Nath: gegen die zokah... Und der ausgang? bioniclemaster72: dume und terry schaffen es die Quelle zu erreichen, dann tauchen wir auf. Nath: Und verb�uns mit den Zokah... und jagen sie in die luft. Und es muss etwas schockendes geben... bioniclemaster72: wer wird in die Luft gejagt? Nath: ... sows wie ein neuer Makuta aus der fl�eit oder einer von den K�fenden wird zu einem terry er kann doch nich sterben oder? bioniclemaster72: ok, ein neuer Makuta das ist eine gute idee Nath: Makuta dume? XD bioniclemaster72: oder ein ganz neuer, der durch den kampf entsteht Nath: das w�auch lustig... oder beides? bioniclemaster72: hmmm... Ich würde sagen, dass die Toa in die Quelle fallen und dann halb-Makuta werden Nath: JA! mit Antidermis, aber au�n noch Toa!!! Schreib das! Ich muss jetzt mal langsam gehen. bye bioniclemaster72: ok bye Nath has left. Dark mirror Fang du an. ich schreibe "ab". [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:52, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das Kapitel ist fertig, ich hoffe ich habe keine Namen verwechselt. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 11:02, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe es bei mir in zwei abschnitte geteilt XD. das nächste kapitel schreibe ich jetzt mal. es geht aber nur bis zum Eintreten der Toa in den erschaffungsraum der Makuta. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:10, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich les es mal. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 13:57, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) DM Ach ja, mein nächstes Kapitel wär jetzt fertig... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:05, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ok, dann knüpfe ich dort an. Achso und du hast in deiner Geschichte statt Borol of Bolek geschrieben center|100px (Profil|Talk) 14:06, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bevor ich weiterschreibe mach ich noch kurz das cover für meine Geschichte. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 14:09, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) er heißt doch Borol. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:10, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Aber du hast oft Bolek geschrieben. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 14:15, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ach so meinste das. schuldigung. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:17, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vorlagen Ich bin gerade auf die Seite von Nidhiki, Tuyet´s Reise, gegeangen, und dein Story-Kasten ist in den Toaarten-Kasten gerutscht. Ich habe das geändert. Denk einfach daran deine Vorlagen mit |} zu schließen. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 15:31, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, das ist schon bei vielen meiner Seiten passiert aber ich finde das nicht soooo wichtig. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 15:32, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) naths Reise Meine Leute sind jetzt weg. du bist wieder allein in deiner Welt. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:59, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Deine Figuren Es kan sein, dass ich mir ein paar Figuren, ua. Toa Hagah, klaue. Ist das okay? (Bin zu faul um selbst welche zu bauen, da ich bald umziehe, kommt das auch nicht gut...) Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:54, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, kannst sie dir nehmen. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 17:20, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Danke. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 17:39, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) AdM Ist heute nicht der 15.? Darf man dann nicht abstimmen? Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 17:25, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Geschichte Da wir Toa Olda ja nicht mehr vorkommen in nächster Zeit, wollte ich Fragen ob irgendjemand (vorübergehend) ein anderer Charakter sein will? center|100px (Profil|Talk) 17:52, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) öööhhh... biete mal welche an ^^ Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:54, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ihr könnt aus allen Charakteren aussuchen, also Suchtrupp, Toa Hagah und Toa Inara. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 17:55, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ok ^^" dann setze ich mal aus denn wasser ist ja nicht so mein element xD Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:56, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich könnte dich noch als sechste Toa, mit anderem Element, als neues Mitglied der Toa Hagah einbauen. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 17:57, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) cool wäre ich gerne Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:59, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Und das Element? center|100px (Profil|Talk) 17:59, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich wäre gerne eine Toa vom Element Feuer wenn das geht Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:01, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Klar, wir sind ja hier bei Fan-Fiction. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:02, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich schreib gleich das nächste Kapitel, in dem du mitglied wirst. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:03, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ok danke ich freu mich schon drauf ^^ Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:03, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hast du irgendeinen Wunschnamen, außer Kailani? center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:03, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich weiß nicht genau das überlasse ich dir Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:32, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das neue Kapitel ist schon fertig, wenn Imani nicht gefällt kann ich es immernoch umschreiben. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:36, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) der Name Imani gefällt mir sehr Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:01, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Unterschrift Habe mal dein Bild hochgeladen. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:23, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Danke, ich war da wohl etwas vernachlässigend^^ center|500px (Profil|Talk) 15:25, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Egal. Kann sein, dass ich das Ende deiner Geschichte verpasse, ich bin größtenteils aus privaten Problemen inaktiv. Sollte sich mein Plan erfüllen, werde ich wahrscheinlich mit Bionicle aufhören müssen. Nur dass ihr euch nicht wundert. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:28, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) WAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS???????????? Wieso denn das? (sehr erstauntes Gesicht bzw. die Kinnlade hängt mir bis zum Boden) center|500px (Profil|Talk) 15:31, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das möchte ich nicht im Internet schreiben. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:32, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wir könnten ja auch in dem Chat reden, den ich dir mal geschickt habe, aber wenn du das nicht willst, ist es auch ok. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 15:34, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... okay. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:35, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Löschen Lösch mal bitte (alle) meine Fanfics (Bolek, Bolek-Das Ende der Vy-Matoraner, Toa des Gases(Bolek), Garu-nui(Bolek), Vy-Matoraner(Bolek), Todesstab(Bolek), Makuta Vartas/(Bolek), Kanohi Balka(Bolek), Bohrok-Xa(Bolek) MakutaBX 16:40, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) dankeMakutaBX 17:19, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) bitte noch Bolek- Das Ende der Vy-Matoraner, Makutrogon(Bolek)MakutaBX 15:12, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Rufus Hochzeit Die Aufteilung und die Kapietel Namen finde ich super! Mache aus "Rufus Hochzeit!" einfach "The wedding of Rufus". Ist übersetzt das gleiche, aber der Name auf Englisch hört sich cooler an. --Jadekaiser 16:53, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Auf Englisch heißt es Rufus´ Wedding, denn Rufus ist ein Charakter, das bedeutet ein S' muss hinten dran, aber da schon ein s dran ist nurnoch ein Apostroph, wäre er ein Gegenstand würde es of heißen, aber wir sind ja nicht im Englisch Unterricht, soll ich den Namen so umändern oder auf deutsch lassen? Ich geh für eine dreivirtel stunde off, schreibe dann an der Hochzeit weiter. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 17:17, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Mach das so. Hört sich gut an. --Jadekaiser 17:30, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) @Skorpi Ich weis zwar nicht wieso und ich denke ich soll es auch nicht wissen aber das du kein Bioniclefan mehr seien wirst tut mir sehr sehr leid, Hals und Beinbruch ^^ Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:18, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Naja, so dem nach was skorpi mir erzählt hat kann ich ihn verstehen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 17:19, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) na gut mich geht das nix an aber er hat dann ja seine gründe und solange es verständliche sind ist das auch ok Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:20, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, es ist verständlich :P Aber es steht noch nicht fest. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 18:13, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hoffen wir das mal alles gut wird und uns Scopi nich verloren geht. Ich weiß wie es ist wenn man fast mit Bionicle aufgehört hat. --Jadekaiser 23:01, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich hatte schonmal aufgehört, aber wieder angefangen. Dieses mal liegt es nur zu 49% an mir, also ihr könnt euch nicht komplett auf mich verlassen. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 23:07, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) PS: Dürfte ich es mir aussuchen, höre ich auf. Dafür muss nur mein fast perfekter Plan klappen. Ist schon schade! Aber dann viel Glück bei deinem weiterem weg. --Jadekaiser 23:17, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Noch kann ich das nicht annehmen, da bei mir die perfekten Sachen immer schief laufen. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 23:19, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Geht mir in so manchen dingen genauso! Andere haben glück und ich guck in die Röhre! --Jadekaiser 23:36, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Einfach mal abwarten. Ich muss nur den Plan durchführen und eine Reaktion abwarten. Dann wird sich es endscheiden. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 23:39, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Falls du gehst können wir ja immernoch in Kontakt bleiben. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 08:16, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Apostroph Dieses ' ist englisch und wird im Hauptwiki nicht angewendet. Deine Fanfictions und Diskussionen sind in dieser Hinsicht egal. Bitte ändere also "Mata Nui's" zu "Mata Nuis". [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:16, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das wusste ich nicht, wenn ich es irgendwo finde verändere ich es. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 15:56, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kailani right|150px Ich klaue mir mal diese Kailani, wenn es okay ist. Für meine neue Geschichte habe ich schon das Cover entworfen, dort ist diese Kailani drauf. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 12:14, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) kein Problem, sry dass ich nicht oft online bin, hab n virus, dadurch stürzt mein pc immer ab. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 17:57, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Atorika thumb|50pxthumb|50pxthumb|left|50pxthumb|left|50px Welche ist die beste? Ich brauche eure Hilfe. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 13:51, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde das rechts unten am besten... [[User:MakutaBX|'Skrall']] (talk) 14:02, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ich finde jede toll aber am besten das erste von links Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:20, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Die links unten. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:53, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) 3 leute, 3 meinungen... sehr aufschlussreich xD[[User:MakutaBX|'Skrall']] (talk) Auch links unten! --Jadekaiser 15:03, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Venoka und Borol Venoka und Borol kehren als Turaga in deine Welt zurück. Ich suche mir mal einen ort aus ... hm ... mitten nach Olda Nui, da wo ich (Kiani), Jadekaiser, Lhikan, die Hagah und co. gerade sind. 3... 2... 1... 0! Sie sind angekommen! [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:06, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Da du nen Virus hast weis ich nich ob du das noch lesen kannst aber ich wünsche dir trotzdem frohe Weihnachten und mögest du Spaß mit dem Axalara T9 haben (ich krieg ihn ja auch) ^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:16, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Von mir natürlich auch!!! Ich kriege ihn wahrscheinlich auch. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 10:17, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das wuensch ich euch auch, der Virus ist noch da, aber da sämtliche Reperaturversuche gescheitert sind, werde ich ihn umtauschen, ich kriege Axalara T9 bestimmt, denn unter dem Weihnachtsbaum liegt ein sehr grosses Paket fuer mich. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 17:57, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wenn ich Axalara T9 nicht bekomme, mach ich nen Amoklauf xD --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 17:59, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bitte erinnere mich nicht an mein letztes Religionsthema ^^ center|500px (Profil|Talk) 18:02, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) LOL!!! Mal eine Information: In meiner Geschichte werden wir beide zu Toa Hordika werden. Du wirst dann so aussehen wie Toa Onewa Hordika. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 18:04, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Gut, der ist mein Lieblingstoahordika. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 18:05, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Habe ich geahnt. Du scheinst einer der seltenen Stein-Fans zu sein ^^ --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 18:06, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Richtig, ich liebe das Element Stein. Ich werde jetzt das Kapitel schreiben, das die Einfuehrung fuer Jadekaiser´s Tod wird. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 18:08, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Jadekaiser stirbt? Als Toa Olda Jadekaiser oder als Brutaka? So bei mir is jez in ca. 2 min. Bescherung, wünsch euch allen einen Fleißigen Santa Toa xD ^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:15, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich dir auch - bei mir gibt es erst um 9 Uhr Bescherung... --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 18:16, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Er wird als Toa Olda sterben. Bei mir gibt es erst um 12 Uhr nachts Bescherung. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 18:20, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ü und ß Was ist mit deinem ü passiert? Du schreibst immer ue ... und dein ß scheint auch verschwunden zu sein ... nur das ö hast du scheinbar noch? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:32, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) stimmt, da mein Computer ja nicht mehr geht, muss ich ersatzweise einen Laptop benutzen, dieser kommt aber aus Schweden und da gibt es die beiden Buchstaben nicht :-( center|500px (Profil|Talk) 18:01, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Damit kann man vorübergehend Leben. Aber schön das du wieder vermehrt schreiben kannst! --Jadekaiser 18:06, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Finde ich auch, du wirst ja sterben, aber dank Brutaka wieder leben. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 18:09, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hast du schon meine neue Geschichte Die Jagd gelesen? --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 18:13, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) @ BIMA; COOL dann bin ich ja ab dann Brutaka! @ Scorpi; Die Jagd ist echt COOL! --Jadekaiser 18:15, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Scorpi: hab leider keine zeit dafuer gehabt. Jadekaiser: Du bist in meiner geschichte beide, Jadekaiser und Brutaka, Jadekaiser wird sterben, aber Brutaka wird dich... sagen wir mal "Retten". center|500px (Profil|Talk) 18:31, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Zur Information Ich wollte nur mal mitteilen, dass mein PC jetzt wieder in Ordnung ist. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 16:20, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 16:24, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) JUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:27, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Im Schatten der Apokalypse 14 Wie du auf meiner Diskussionsseite vllt. schon gelesen hast, hat Jadekaiser mir seine KOMPLETTE Geschichte "Im Schatten der Apokalypse" geschenkt, ich habe sie auch übernommen und habe sie fortgesetzt, ich schreibe gerade den 14. Teil: Im Schatten der Apokalypse 14 "Neue Freunde, neue Feinde", ich hoffe du kannst ihn dir bald durchlesen und dann kommentieren. ^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:03, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich werde es versuchen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:04, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke. ^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:10, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Preise Ich sollte mich ja hier melden xD Nein, ich habe bisher nichts gewonnen oder einen besonderen Artikel geschrieben - aber hier habe ich ein paar Preise, die man vergeben muss: *Jadekaiser **Hat den 500.Artikel beschrieben **Hat den Artikel des Monats Dezember geschrieben *Kailani hat den Artikel des Monats Januar geschrieben *Toa Nuva hat den 700.Artikel geschrieben *Toa Slicer hat den 600.Artikel geschrieben. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 19:19, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ???? Warum und wo genau sollte ich vorbeischauen? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:18, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) In der Diskussion von der Hauptseite, wir haben da etwas geplant und brauchen deine Zustimmung. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 09:39, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) venoka und Borol die-beiden-kommen-wieder!!! hast du es das letzte mal verpasst? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:26, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Achso, wann und wo kommen sie wieder? center|500px (Profil|Talk) 10:28, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) 3-2-1- jetzt. Oh, und natürlich dort, wo grade das meiste los ist ... suchs es dir aus.[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:32, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) PS: Sie sind TURAGA!!!! Nicht vergessen!!!! Ok auf Metru Nui, da ist zwar gerade nichts los, aber ich kann sie dort am besten in die Story einbauen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 10:34, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Infobox-Set Review Willst du sie machen oder soll ich? Wenn ich sie machen soll, brauch ich die Sachen, die ich reinschreiben soll... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:30, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Mir ist das egal, wenn du jetzt schon anfangen willst, dann mach du sie, denn ich hab grade keine Zeit. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 11:31, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Rein müssen auf jeden Fall: *Teilzahl *Preis *Ein bild usw. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 11:33, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) @Skorpi: Die Sachen die du reinschreiben solltest: *Name *Größe *Breite *Artikelnummer *Rausgebungsjahr.. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:33, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Breite vielleicht nicht so sehr. Aber das Preis-Leistungsverhältnis. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 11:35, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Breite finde ich auch nicht so... Preis-Leistungsverhältnis sollte meiner Meinung nach nicht in die Infobox. Das kann man so als Fazit in den Artikel schreiben. Ich fang mal an; aber die Infobox kann fehlerhaft sein; sie wird meine Erste =) [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:38, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) meine erste war auch nicht so toll. Aber du solltest es auch so machen, dass man die Farbe aussuchen kann. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 11:39, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Klar, ist schon geplant [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:42, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Test Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 14:37, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 14:39, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Alte Artikel Gibt es hier irgenetwas, womit ich herausfinden kann, wer den 100., 200. und 300. Artikel erstellt hat? Für die gab es noch keine Preise. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 13:44, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab nichts gefunden. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 16:45, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Welchen technischen Standart hat Bara Magna. Wenn ich mich auf Empier of the Skrall beziehe, sind sie nicht weiter als das europäische Mittelalter. --Jadekaiser 21:52, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht wie weit sie sind. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 09:11, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke für die Antwort. Dann muss ich aufpassen beim Schreiben der Geschichte das ich ein nicht hohes aber auch nicht zu einfaches Technisches Level verwende. Bitte bewerte mein "Wüstenvolk" Profil. Würde mich freuen wenn du besonders den ersten Absatz ob er mit den officiellen Angaben übereinstimmt. Wenn notwendig nehm änderungen vor. --Jadekaiser 10:33, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) @ Bima: Ich habe mir deinen Läufer ausgeliehen. Du findest ihn in diesem Beitrag: Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen. Hellgate and Shadow Cleaner --Jadekaiser 23:17, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Find ich sehr gut. Bioniclemaster724 13:02, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Coole Benutzer Seite. Aber du musst da eine Sache korigieren. Ich habe "Im Schatten der Apokalypse" Kailani geschenkt. Du kannst als Ersatzgeschchte von mir "Bionicle Wars" einsetzten. --Jadekaiser 17:40, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du mir bitte einen Link zu dem Profil machen? Bioniclemaster724 13:03, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hellgate Shadow Bima (Bionicle Wars) der Bima von Jade, aber Kailani hat noch gar kein Profil zu Bima bei ISdA erstellt. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 13:11, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) @Bima: Setze dies Chronologie der neuen Legendenein, da sind alle meine Geschichten drin. --Jadekaiser 14:40, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bara Magna und Shadows of the past Wieo hast du das alles entfernt..? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:25, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Weil die abschnitte Sch***e waren. Bioniclemaster724 15:44, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wiki-Nui Ist irgend wie komisch, jetzt schreibt ihr hier im Fanfiction und ich in Wiki Nui. --Jadekaiser 19:23, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde eigentlich noch aktiv im wiki-Nui sein, aber ich muss meine Artikel auf vordermann bringen^^ Aber Nuju mach ich in den nächsten tagen. Bioniclemaster724 19:27, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe ein paar Beiträge ergänzt. Ist für einen Anfang denke ich in Ordnung. An einen ganz neuen Artikel waage ich mich noch nicht dran. --Jadekaiser 19:33, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Am Anfang kannst du ja kleine Artikel über ein paar unwichtige Matoraner machen, hab ich auch gemacht und jetzt mach ich schon Artikel wie Tahu und so. Bioniclemaster724 19:36, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Tahu ist aber schon hart... ich finde, dass mein Schwerster bisher Nuparu war! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 19:39, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Du hast alle Toa Mahri gemacht, das ist schon beachtlich. Ich hab schon alle Toa Nuva gemacht und die Hälfte der Toa Metru, aber ich bin ja schon länger angemeldet^^ Bioniclemaster724 19:40, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Habe paar dinge über die Zesk ergänzt. Und paar Details von dem Dshungel Stamm Dorf ergänzt. Werde sie aber noch mal prüfen. --Jadekaiser 19:42, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) gut, dass das wenigstens auf dem neuesten Stand gehalten wird. Meißtens werden die Artikel nur Erstellt und dann nicht mehr editiert. Bioniclemaster724 19:43, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Dann kann ich mir getrost auch mal die anderen Bara Magna Artikel anschauen und ergänzen, hoffe das ich niemandem auf die Füße trete. --Jadekaiser 20:13, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Namen ändern wie ändert man Namen von eigenen Seiten? Toa Hagah Norik 10:09, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Oben gibt es einen Button wo verschieben drauf steht, da musst du draufklicken und in das Feld den neuen Namen eingeben. Der alte wird dann zur weiterleitung, sodass du das nicht bei allen Artikeln verändern musst, die auf die Seite verlinken. Bioniclemaster724 10:11, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke! Toa Hagah Norik 10:21, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Artikel auf neuestem Stand Wenn du deine Artikel auf den neusten Stand bringst, vergisst du öffters das aktualisieren der Infoboxen! Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:57, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Joah, das habe ich ihm schon im ICQ gesagt XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 14:59, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß, ich mach alles ganz schnell, will es so schnell wie möglich hinter mir haben, da vergesse ich das immer. Bioniclemaster724 15:01, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kopaka Der Kopaka, den ich für dich bauen sollte, ist fertig. Er ähnelt deinem Onua und trägt die Akaku Nuva und hat auch Waffen, mit dem er klettern kann. Derzeit habe ich keine Kamera; Bilder gibt es am Sonntag/Montag/oder später... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 17:23, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC)